Episode 3414 (10th April 2003)
Ali's party exceeds everyone's expectations - especially his parents', Cain comes to Debbie's rescue when her party plans lead her into danger and Danny's altruistic deed infuriates Nicola. Plot Emily feels guilty for taking out her frustration on Debbie the previous evening but realises that she’ll never be able to compete with Charity for Debbie's affection. To make matters worse, Debbie has got wind there is going to be a party at the Marsden's and is desperate to go. However, Emily is keen to hold onto whatever control she has left and tells her she is too young to go. Debbie has other ideas and starts making plans to be there on the big night. Over at the Marsden's, Ronnie and Frances have made themselves scarce – but the party is off to a slow start. Ali claims to have a master plan, though, and promises everyone that the house is about to get a lot busier. Ali is good to his word and the party is soon bursting at the seams – but there is barely a familiar face in sight and when Ollie learns that most of the guests have gate-crashed after learning of it on the internet, Elaine begins to worry. Debbie has managed to sneak out from under the noses of Paddy and Emily but is soon in trouble at the hands of an uninvited party guest who tries to take advantage of her. Things start to spiral out of control as her cries for help are stifled by party noise and then the police are called. Down in the village, Nicola catches Danny red-handed passing Steph food supplies. After reading him the riot act, Danny is forced to let Steph know he can no longer be of service. Nicola is delighted, sure that she can now finally drive out Steph from her bolthole! Cast Regular cast *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Jay Richards - Paul Holowaty *Police Officer - Daniel Clarkson *Stephen Butler - William Snape Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Dale Head - Front garden *Café Hope - Café *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, hallway, dining room, upstairs hallway and Ali's room *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Pollard's Factory - Exterior *Home Farm - Living room Notes *A girl at the party is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,910,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes